When Spirits collide
by Blue-Bird-11
Summary: Years after Chihiro is spirited away, Haku decides to keep his promise. When he gets there, he finds he's too late. What's the story behind it? Chihiro/OC Chihiro/Haku. Rated T to be safe.


**This is a preview to my story that gives you a bit of a setting. It's after Spirited Away so if you haven't seen it, you won't get this. Review! X3**

**000~~000~~000~~000**

(General POV)

"Kohaku!" Yubaba called from her office. "I need to speak with you emidiatly!" Sighing, he walked down the hall and opened the wood doors.

"Yes, Yubaba?" Kohaku sighed. Yubaba was digging through a drawer in her desk, knocking small trinckets and papers off of the top.

"I will need you to ralley orders to the head frog," She said, pulling out a folder. "We'll need the big tub clean, three of our best guest rooms clean, our best food prepared, all the staff presentable, and clean up the mess the stink spirit left last night." She began sifting through the many papers in the folder when she pulled out a small packet of them.

"Which spirit is coming and when?" Haku asked, knowing it took a powerful and/or rich spirit to get Yubaba this flustered. Yubaba looked up at him quickly before pulling four papers from the packet and handing them to her apprentice.

"A very powerful Forest Spirit is coming tomorow." Haku took the papers and saw small, neat print in a column on one. Looking closer, he saw it was a list of ingrediants. "Those ingrediants are for a special bath for him. We need them by tomorow. Give that copy to Kamaji and he'll send someone for the ingrediants he doesn't have."

"Which spirit is it?" Haku asked without looking up. He flipped the page to look at the second page. It was a list of things to be done, which was a lot. The third, however, was about the spirit and what to expect, what to say, what not to say, and so on.

"His name is Isamu, and he is very powerfull, almost as powerful as me." She began to pull out more papers and shifted through them. "You will make sure everything goes as planned and give him what he wants. We cannot dissapoint him. He could bring my bath house down on my head." She pulled out a paper and began to write on it.

He took this as his que to leave. He passed the three green heads as he walked down the hall and passed Boh's room before making his way to a vacent room. Changing into his dragon form, he flew out the window and around the bridge, careful to keep out of the sight of the customers. He soared through the dark night and down to the boiler rooms.

"Kamaji!" Haku called, pushing open the door to be met with a face-full of steam. As he strode through the mist, he could hear the boiler going and could smell thousands of spices and herbs. "Kamaji!" He yelled again, trying to be heard over the noise.

"Hmm?" Kamaji turned to look at Haku. "Oh, Master Kohaku, what brings you here?" Haku walked over to the spider-man, stepping over the soot balls.

"We've got a powerful spirit on the way and need a special bath." He handed the old man the list. Adjusting his thick, black glasses, he peered over the page and nodded to himself, muttering all the while.

"Alright," Kamaji turned to his work and brushed it into a jar. He reached back with a couple hands and began to pull out handfuls of dried leaves and spices. "I don't have all the ingrediants, so someone will have to get them for me." He began to mash ingrediants and check off the things he had.

An idea popped into his head. "I could go." Haku said, mostly to himself. He hadn't seen Chihiro since she left a while ago. If he went to get the spices, he could go see her and keep his promise.

Kamaji sent him a knowing look, than shrugged. "Be back as soon as you can for the list." Haku nodded, then slipped in the small wooden door. As he made his way around boxes, he saw the elevator opening and Rin walking out, Kamaji and the soot balls dinner.

"Hey, Haku." She said as she passed him. He shot out a hand and stopped her.

"Make sure, when the foreman gives everybody their duty for the night, make youself sparce. The big tub needs cleaning." Rin shot him a thankful look and dissapeared in the door he'd just exited.

With a sigh, he pushed up the golden lever, wondering about Chihiro. Had she forgotten about him? Did she still care for him? What has she been doing when he wasn't there?

"Master Kohaku!" The foreman gasped, pulling the dragon from his thoughts. He looked up to find he arrived on the main floor.

"I have orders from Yubaba," He said, his voice sounding stiff, formal and authorative even to his own ears "We have an important spirit coming and need these things done by sundown tomorow." He handed the frog man the list Yubaba gave him. He watched in hidden amusement as the frog's eyes popped at the length of the list.

"B-But," He stuttered, sweat beading on his green forhead. "It will be impossible to finish this in time! We-we will need to keep the workers up all day!"

"Then see to it that it's done," Haku's words were sharp and cold. "This spirit will make or break the bath house. Keep the workers up all day, but make sure some have enough energy to tend to the spirit's needs." With that, he walked out, intent on meeting with Chihiro after he'd promised her they'd meet.

Moving quickly, he went back to the boiler man and got the list of things he needed. Turning into his dragon form, he flew off into the night, flying over the large river that seperated the worlds.

_All I need is one vital ingrediant that is along a river near the entrance._ He thought as he flew towards the gate. He felt a pressure in his lungs as he flew over it, but it was soon gone.

He had passed into the human world.

The trees soon gave way to streets and houses. He saw the forest with the herb he needed so he dove down, flying at a speed even he didn't know he could acheive. He landed on the uneven earth floor and looked around, his keen eyes sight being able to see every leaf and blade of grass.

He smelt the air and followed a faint scent to a clearing with wild flowers and tall grass. He turned back into his human form and bent down to inspect the flowers. He soon found the lavander plant he needed out of the many multicoloured plants. He turned to leave, when a round shape caught his eye.

He walked closer and brushed the dirt off. It was a tomb stone. He looked around and noticed many other tomb stones.

_I must be in a graveyard._ He thought. He shrugged and began weaving between the stones, collecting the flower Kamaji needed. He passed by the last tomb stone, on his way to Chihiro's, when he noticed a large bouquet of flowers at the base. Looking closer, he read the name on the stone and felt nauseus.

_Chihiro Origano, _

_1934-1951._

_Beloved duaghter and friend._

Stumbling back a step, he sat, wide eyed, in front of her tomb. He began to shake, tears threatening to fall.

_She had been seventeen when she died._ He thought, his stomach doing uncomfortable flips. He looked at the stone to find it fairly old and dirty. _How long has it been sinse she died? What year is it? How long have I ignored my promise?_

_00~~00~~000~~00~~00_

_**I've sped a couple (hundred) years later into the future of where the story actually begins, but this gives you an idea of what's going on with Haku before you know what happens.**_


End file.
